


Denial

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Josh and the reader get worked up for each other at a birthday dinner, he takes her home and teases her for a while before they ravage each other.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

The skirt of your dress flowed around your thighs when you walked up to the front door next to Josh, and he glanced at you as he rang the doorbell before laying an arm around your back, sneakily letting it wander down to your ass, squeezing it when the door opened. You were invited inside, the small group of friends already gathered around the dinner table. You were late because of Josh, as always, and you were a little bit annoyed with him, even though it wasn’t your friend whose birthday was being celebrated.

Josh greeted everybody and apologized for being late, while you just stood there awkwardly smiling at everyone. You both congratulated the birthday man and Josh handed him the small gift wrapped neatly in the most boring plain blue wrapping paper. He pulled out a chair for you, waiting until you’d sat down before taking the seat to your right, immediately resting his warm hand on your knee. You grabbed it, squeezing tightly, so tightly that he turned his head to you with a raised brow and a slight smirk.

You’d both not had time to get in anything more than a few quick kisses in passing for several days, and now that the weekend was here you had to sit through an entire birthday dinner trying not to fondle each other in front of everybody. You already knew you were going to be the first ones leaving. This group of Josh’s friends was the boring one, none of them had ever been to one of his gigs, and it was a mystery to you how he’d become friends with even one of them, then again, it was Josh; he could start a conversation with anybody.

And as expected, the conversations around you mainly revolved around dull topics like everyone’s vacations to various _boring_ places, incredibly lengthy gossip from the workplace and the food being served. Some of Josh’s friends asked you about yourself a couple times and you replied with a forced smile as the hand on your knee slowly moved up your thigh and his pinky slipped underneath your dress first. You cleared your throat and had a sip of water, glaring at Josh through your peripheral, watching him chew and act like he was listening to someone else talk.

You started to get hot in the face when Josh let his hand wander between your thighs and inched closer to your center bit by bit. You felt like you should grab him by the wrist and shove his hand away, but you couldn’t. The thrill of being in company and the feeling of his fingertips brushing against your skin were too powerful. His pinky reached the hem of your panties right when someone started to complain about a politician, and he pressed his fingers against you through your underwear. You heard him gasp quietly and saw him shooting you a glance.

You were wet, soaking through the fabric of your underwear, and it began to pool even more when he started to rub your clit in an agonizing pace. You tilted your hips into his touch, spreading your legs a little and sighed as inconspicuously as you could, downing the rest of your water and refilling your glass. When Josh’s friend stood up to get everyone’s plates into the kitchen, his hand lingered, but nobody paid attention to what was going on in your seat, they went on with their conversations and the fingers against your clit kept circling it teasingly.

You had to bite down on your lip not to moan, starting to sweat, holding on to the edge of the table. Josh didn’t show any signs that he was doing what he was doing, kept bringing himself into the conversation, didn’t look at you at all, and you were pretty sure you were about to cum right then and there when he suddenly withdrew his hand. You huffed, causing everyone to look at you in surprise. “Is everything alright?”, the woman across the table asked and you nodded. “Yeah, just ate a bit too much.”, you smiled, panicking, and everyone nodded understandingly.

“You sure you’re alright, sweetheart? You look a little pale. Are you getting sick?”, Josh asked, his hand coming back down on your knee. You took the hint. “Um, actually, I’m not feeling great. I think I need to lie down.”, you said and Josh took the opportunity. “Let’s go home then, I don’t want you to get everyone here sick, that would be awful!”, he said, and you both prepared to leave the house, said goodbye to everybody and thanked them for wishing you well. On the way to the car, Josh snaked his arm around you and pulled you into his side.

You climbed into the car on the passenger’s side, tilting the backrest of the seat back a little bit and spreading your thighs, pulling up your dress and looking over to Josh as you started touching yourself through your panties. His jaw dropped and he hurriedly started the car, kept looking over at you to watch you. “Fuck, darling, don’t you dare cum without me”, he muttered through his teeth, then cursed at a traffic light turning red. The drive home was short, but it felt like an entire odyssey.

You moaned and sighed in your seat, watching Josh grow red in his face and hard in his pants. “Fuck”, he kept saying, finally pulling into the parking spot outside your apartment building, jumping out of the car and rushing around to your side, yanking the door open, scooping you up in his arms, making you squeal, and kicking the door shut before locking the car with his remote key. You giggled, desperately held onto him with your arms around his neck, and he growled with need when he finally set you down on your bed and harshly pulled your panties down and off your feet.

“Josh”, you sighed when he pulled your dress over your head too and unclasped your bra, impatiently getting you completely naked as fast as he could before undressing himself. He was hard, throbbing, but he started off by crawling over you and backing you up against the headboard, then settling between your thighs, pressing his thumb against your clit and making you mewl desperately. Your hips were shaking with need.

“How fun would it be if I didn’t let you cum?”, he hissed as he watched your arousal dribble onto the sheets. “Josh, please”, you wailed, could already practically taste your orgasm, and he kept teasing your clit, closely watching you, and right before you fell over the edge, the hot and tingly waves in your groin building up, he pulled back his hand and watched you quiver and cry out with a smirk. “Oh, fuck, please, Joshua”, you begged, licking your lips and feeling a drop of sweat pearl on your forehead, then run down your nose.

Josh grinned, winking at you with both eyes, his smile bright and irresistibly pretty, then running his forefinger through your slick folds, purposely avoiding your clit, teasing you mercilessly, reaching around your thigh and steadying your hips with a firm grip. “Just tell me if you wanna stop”, he said before pressing his flattened tongue against your clit once, then withdrawing, watching you arch your back and you moaned obscenely. You couldn’t tell him to stop, the agony too good, his teasing driving you wild for him, and you knew it would pay off when he’d finally fuck you into the mattress by the end of his game.

He watched and listened intently, heard your desperate sobs and felt the tension in your body, saw you thrash your head side to side on the pillow when he slowly inserted a finger into your heat. “Josh, ohmygod, please, I need you”, you whined, his finger starting to slowly pump in and out of you. He knew just how to build you up, curled his finger inside you, pressing into your G-Spot a few times, then retreating again. Low chuckles fell from his lips as he watched you fall apart bit by bit, saw the orgasm approach, and he obviously found satisfaction in the power of making it die down again.

You were shaking, the ache between your thighs almost unbearable, and you were close to giving up when Josh stuck out his tongue and dragged it through your folds, lapping up your wetness and swallowing, leaving a smacking kiss directly on your clit. “Fuck”, you cursed, propped yourself up by the elbows, looking down into his dark eyes in the low light, the full moon the only thing illuminating the room through the tall window. “Delectable”, he said and licked clean the finger he had previously used to tease your G-Spot with.

“Fuck you, Josh.”, you said before dropping back down into the pillows when he circled your clit with his thumb again. “You love me.”, he said, withdrawing his thumb and replacing it with his tongue. It took him only seconds before he’d built you up again, had you hoarsely groaned and grasped the sheets, then he let you fall once more.

“I can’t take any more”, you breathed, looking down at Josh and wishing to strangle him for the wide grin he had plastered on his face. “One more time?”, he asked, and while your body screamed at you to say no, your lust told you to take it, to make it last, to savor it and to let Joshua build you up further so he could utterly destroy you afterwards.

For this last one, he pushed two fingers deep inside you, down to the knuckles, and then had the audacity to use his tongue on your clit. “Ohhh fuck, oh god”, you could only mutter as he got to work on you. It wouldn’t take much for him to get you there now, he curved his fingers up and locked them there as he pressed an open-mouthed, wet kiss to your clit, lightly suckling on it, sending you into a fit of moans. You tensed up, and again, just as you were reaching the edge, he withdrew himself completely. You shouted, arched your back, hit the mattress with both fists and kicked your feet to either side of Josh’s body. He laughed as he watched your outburst of frustration.

His hands came up to your thighs and gently stroked them until you’d stopped breathing so heavily, until you’d calmed back down, then moved on top of you, holding himself up with his hands planted in the mattress, leaning down to kiss you with a devout passion you’d always known from him. Little moans between you and him, tongues colliding, lips moving together, then he sat back on his heels and let his hands roam your sides, gently massaging your skin, finding your breasts and pinching your nipples before getting a firm hold on your hips. You reached down and wrapped your fingers around his still hard cock and he bucked his hips into your fist, groaning quietly.

“I can’t wait to fuck you until you scream”, he said in between grunts, and you whined, quickly lining him up with your heat and reaching for his shoulders to pull him down into you as he tilted his hips and buried himself inside you to the hilt. You gasped, moaned and sobbed, raking your nails through his scalp from behind, pulling him into a desperate kiss. He held himself up on his elbows now, his hands snaking beneath you and holding you by your shoulder blades as he bottomed out, then intensely thrust up into you again.

You felt every inch of him as he fucked you, slow but hard, his deep groans and your breathy moans combining and reverberating off the walls beside the wet smacking from between your pelvises. The sounds drove you crazy, his biceps tensing, and your hands came down on his ass, squeezing the perfect, firm flesh and you felt his muscles move as he drove himself in and out of your heat in an increasing pace. You were already close before he’d started, and when he pressed a clumsy kiss to the corner of your mouth with a loud grunt, you came as hard as never before in your life.

All the built-up tension in your body left you digging your nails into his skin, arching your back and heavily shaking and writhing so that he could barely hold you down, and your shouting, gasping and sobbing burst out in a crescendo that had Josh moaning along with you. He buried his face in your neck and pressed his soft, hot lips to your skin, suckling at a spot there as he tried to keep his composure while you completely lost yourself in the mind-shattering orgasm he’d provided. For a second, you felt like you would never regain your senses again, the bright light you looked down into blinding you, but Josh’s hold on you and his heaving breaths, his moans and his thrusts kept you grounded.

“Fuck, darling, that’s it, let it all out”, you heard him say, he sounded far away. The orgasm kept going for so long that you came close to passing out, but at the crucial second it subsided, crashed in a staggering spiral and left you holding onto Josh’s back for dear life. He’d stopped his movement, was just holding you now, his lips against your cheek leaving soft pecks. “Are you alright?”, he asked softly, low voice full of genuine concern. You couldn’t help but break out in laughter. He chuckled along a little bit, lifted his hand to cup your other cheek as he kept kissing your face. “Fuck”, you huffed, scrambling for words, “you fucked the hell out of me, Josh. I don’t know if I can take any more.” Josh groaned thickly at that, dropping his head on your shoulder.

“That’s okay, darling, we don’t have to keep going.”, he said and slipped out of you dropping onto his back beside you. You turned to him, stroking a finger along his chest. He was out of breath still when you decided to crawl down between his legs, caressing his thighs with your palms, massaging the taut muscles. He raised a brow at you with a half-smile, burying his fingers in your messy hair. “Sweetheart”, he just said as he watched you grip the base of his cock and press your tongue against the ridge at the underside of the head.

Your lips wrapped around him and you started to bob your head, your muffled moan around him causing him to groan and drop his head back into the pillow. His hand in your hair tightened its grip on the roots, forcing you further down on him, and he hit the back of your throat. You gagged and he loosened his fist, letting you catch your breath before you went right back into your feast. You watched his chest rise and fall with his heavy breaths as you poured your heart and soul into the blowjob, determined to make him cum even half as hard as he’d made you just moments before.

He looked at you, tilting his head, his eyes full of adoration and lust, his huffs and groans fueling you to go faster, wrap your lips around him tighter. He winced when you accidentally scraped him with your teeth and you came off with a pop. “Sorry”, you said, then returned to your fervent work on him. “’s alright”, he said, then trailed off into a series of moans, jerking his hips up into your mouth, “fuck, I’m gonna cum.” You moaned around him once more, worked him with your mouth as your hand stroked what you couldn’t fit, and he came, hard. His guttural groan cut through the stuffy air in the bedroom and you tasted his release on your tongue, felt it spurt out of him, and you swallowed around him, licked him clean, the salty taste of him always satisfying a primal need in you.

“God, you’re so delicious”, you said before you moved back up to him, curving into his side and wrapping one of his short curls around your finger. “Baby, please. We both know you’re the more exquisite taste of us.” “Shut up. You don’t know shit.”, you laughed, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. He turned his face to capture your lips with his, moving his hand up to stroke your cheek. Your eyelids fluttered open during the kiss and you caught a glimpse of him furrowing his brow as he poured all of himself into the sweet gesture. “I love you. No one has ever made me feel as good as you do. In all of the ways.”, you told him, and you almost cried with adoration when he smiled his big bright smile. “I love you, darling.”


End file.
